sup otak
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Tipe wanita idaman Hoozuki adalah yang bisa memakan sup otak buatannya dengan wajah tersenyum. Tapi yang berhasil melakukannya pertama kali adalah ―Hakutaku./ flashfic untuk Moon Waltz


**Hoozuki no Reitetsu (c) Natsumi Eguchi**  
 **Story (c) panda dayo**  
 **ooc, typo(s). and others**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Momotaro~!" Nada penuh cinta terdengar, meski yang disebut namanya tahu ini hanyalah akal bulus semata.

"Ada apa, Hakutaku-sama?"

"Tolong jaga tempatku! Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu!"

 _'Kali ini berapa banyak hutang yang harus ia bayar?!'_ Momotaro sampai hafal di luar kepala. Jika Hakutaku keluar, hanya tersisa dua opsi.

Pertama, dia main wanita dan meninggalkan bon yang waw-tak-bisa-dibayangkan-nominalnya. Kedua, dia ingin mencari uang untuk membayar hutang. Coret mengurusi kebun atau memetik buah karena kini Momotaro yang melakukannya. Hakutaku hanya berdiam di gubuk ―maksud saya di pondoknya, untuk membuat obat dan meracik ramuan pesanan.

 _Ya, begitulah._

Baru saja Hakutaku membuka pintu, di hadapannya telah berdiri sesosok menyeramkan dari neraka. Makhluk-makhluk neraka memang seram, tapi yang ini ada bonus kecenya plus-plus.

 **UHUK.**

"Hoozuki?! Sedang apa kau ke mari?!" Pekik Hakutaku seraya refleks melompat mundur. Makhluk bertanduk satu yang disebut Hoozuki itu hanya memasang tampang datarnya.

"Aku butuh obat untuk encok Raja Enma yang kambuh. Karena semua terapiku tidak berhasil, jadi aku ke mari."

'Terapi macam apa yang kau lakukan pada Daiou-sama?!' Batin Hakutaku miris. Mengingat sifat Hoozuki yang begitu, pasti terapinya jauh dari kata normal. Bukannya sembuh, mungkin bisa makin parah dan berakibat kematian.

 _Dia atasanmu, Hoozuki!_ ―teriakan Hakutaku hanya mampu menggema di dalam hati.

"Y-yah..akan kubuatkan. Sebentar."

Hakutaku menyuruh Momotaro mengambilkan beberapa bahan di rak. Sementara dirinya membakar tungku dan menyiapkan kuali paling besar. Yah, kalian tahu dong bodinya Raja Enma segede apa, jadi obatnya harus dibuat dalam dosis banyak pula. Lagipula Hoozuki pasti membayarnya menggunakan anggaran Neraka yang pantas.

Hoozuki memilih duduk dan mengamati keduanya bekerja. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ogah mendatangi Hakutaku di surga. Tapi ini menyangkut kesehatan Raja Enma. Hoozuki tidak mau Raja Enma mati kalau bukan karena dirinya. Rencana pembunuhannya untuk sang Raja Besar ―secara literal― masih dalam tahap pengembangan dan belum ia uji cobakan di IPB dan ITB.

 _Mas, iblis gak bisa mati._

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau lapar Hakutaku? Ada sup yang tersisa dari dapur istana." Hoozuki mengeluarkan semacam kotak bekal dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Hakutaku berharap saat itu ia sedang tuli.

Hoozuki menawarkan sesuatu untuknya? Ini pasti bagian dari rencana jahatnya.

Momotaro kembali membawakan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Hakutaku lalu memasukkannya satu per satu sesuai resep. Ia mengambil pengaduk kuali dan memutarnya. Menyebabkan pusaran pada likuid di kualinya yang telah tercampur bahan-bahan.

Hoozuki membuka bekalnya. Ada rebusan tulang, otak, dan mata. Sup otak a la Hoozuki. Berikut dengan kuah darah yang diambil langsung dari neraka resort vampir.

(Kenapa namanya menjijikkan.)

Hakutaku masih mengaduk-aduk kuali, sementara Momotaro mencari wadah yang besar agar obat ini bisa dibawa. Hakutaku capek sekali. Ia harus membuat obat di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hoozuki, aduk saja sendiri, aku mau jalan-jalan. Nanti Momotaro akan membantumu."

"Aku akan menunggumu, mata enam."

Lirikan Hoozuki memang menarik hati―tapi tidak untuk Hakutaku. Musuh bebuyutannya itu patut diwaspadai untuk setiap tindakan yang sekiranya mencurigakan. Kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Hakutaku memilih mengalah saja kali ini.

Cukup lama sampai menunggu ramuan matang, sekitar seperempat jam lagi. Momotaro lalu diminta menunggui dan Hakutaku duduk di samping Hoozuki karena penat.

"Kenapa sampai bisa Raja Enma encok?" Tanyanya.

"Ia berjalan-jalan saat tur Neraka Timur Tengah dan terpeleset ke jurang laba-laba."

Entah mengapa Hakutaku yakin bahwa Hoozuki yang sengaja mendorong Raja Enma hingga kondisinya demikian.

"Padahal aku hanya memberinya dorongan."

 _Tuh, kan._

"Untung di surga tidak begitu, haha." Hakutaku tertawa miris. Syukurlah ia hidup di tempat yang enak ini.

"Kau mau sup otak?" Hoozuki menunjukkan bekalnya yang menurut opini sepihak sangat bergizi dan berguna bagi kesehatan makhluk neraka.

"Kalau sup otakmu mungkin aku mau." Hakutaku tertawa remeh.

"Hakutaku, Bai Ze, atau apalah itu namanya, ternyata seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa memakan masakan Neraka."

Kuping Hakutaku panas mendengarnya. _Sialan kau, Hoozuki!_

"Baiklah, kemarikan sup otak yang kau banggakan itu!"

Hakutaku lalu memakannya hingga tiada sisa. Sementara Hoozuki bertepuk tangan melihat aksinya.

"FWAAHH!" Hakutaku akhirnya selesai juga. Meski rasanya nano nano dan bikin mual, tapi Hakutaku tak boleh menunjukkan kepayahannya di sini.

Hakutaku menyeringai, "Sekarang tidak ada yang kau bilang pengecut, haha."

Hoozuki diam beberapa saat, memandangi Hakutaku intens sedikit lebih lama.

"Hakutaku." Panggilnya.

"Apa?" Sahut Hakutaku meski masih menahan mual.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Hakutaku menatap penuh emosi, "Hah?! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, sudah jelas kan aku laki-la―"

Momotaro yang masih sibuk menunggu ramuan mendidih dapat melihat bagaimana Hoozuki mengangkat tubuh Hakutaku bak karung beras dan diseret menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Hoozuki! Turunkan a―hoeeekkk." Muntah juga pada akhirnya.

 _ **BLAM**_

Pintu tertutup. Momotaro kemudian menyumpal telinganya dengan awan surga, begitu mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

.

.

.

Sesuai janji di akun pesbuk saya, huhuhu flashfic HooHaku UvU kalo kurang receh saya bikinin lagi kok QwQ) semoga sesuai ya mb Moon Waltz #uhuk

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
